ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 281 (22nd October 1987)
Plot Willmott-Brown paints over the graffiti on his house. Sharon and Duncan talk. She tells him about her problems and he listens; the pair get on well. Willmott-Brown finds graffiti over The Dagmar. Colin is upset but Barry does not pick up on it. Ali wants to tell people about Sue's pregnancy, but she does not want people knowing yet. Angie and Den surprise Sharon on her 18th birthday with a cake and family time upstairs at The Vic. Sharon tells Den she feels conned by him and does not him to make her feel like that anymore. Willmott-Brown wakes up to find more graffiti sprayed over his house. Dot tries to get gossip from Sue about her whereabouts over the past few weeks, but Sue refuses to tell her. Dr Legg tells Ethel she is too old to be carrying Willy around and that he must be walked from now on. Colin tries to get into The Vic early and ends up telling Pat that he has received a letter from his friend in New York, who tell him many of their friends are dying of AIDS. Arthur and Pauline return from their night away. Pat visits Colin at his flat; he is drunk. She brings another bottle of alcohol around and they begin drinking together. Pat tells Colin that she does not believe any man is gay, he just needs to find the right woman. Barry walks in on her as she goes to kiss Colin. Angie tells Den she does not want to feel conned by him as they have been getting along so well recently. Barry and Colin argue and it gets personal, until they reach a compromise: Barry will lose weight and Colin will tidy the flat. Martin Hunter's film documentary on the changing faces of the East End goes out and the residents are keen to see themselves on TV. However, their views on life in Walford is distorted by the editing, which particularly puts Willmott-Brown in a bad light, when he appears to support the yuppies hiking house prices up in the local areas. However, Den is pleased with the editing, as it appears to put his pub a good light. Arthur decides to put Martin's christening tape on for him and Pauline to watch. Pauline loves what Arthur has done for her but wishes their family were with them. Arthur surprises Pauline again as the family all walk in, delighted to see her. Pauline smiles and then picks up a photograph of Mark. Arthur tells her he tried contacting him, but did not get anything back. Cast Regular cast *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lou - Anna Wing *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Martin Hunter - Peter Purves (Credited as "Presenter") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and back garden *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *Turpin Road *Unknown church - Nave Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'm not a bloody Yuppie!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes